The Tea Sorcerer
by Xaphrin
Summary: The Tea Sorcerer is said to live deep in the woods and rarely help those who ask for it. When Garfield goes seeking her help, he was unprepared for the haunting, young woman who commanded his attention. They were both two broken souls looking for solace in each other.
1. The Meeting

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**The Meeting

Garfield Logan was not familiar with these parts of the woods, and that made him unquestionably nervous. He was happy and content in other parts of the forest, and had never once been lost. But these woods were different, and they didn't hold onto the conventional wisdoms that the newer trees entertained. No, here the trees were old and wild with age, as if they had been born from a more primeval time and strange things roamed the earth without fear from those pesky humans. It felt like the trees moved around him, turning to look as he stumbled down the path without real guidance or help. At one point he turned around and he could have sworn the trees snapped back into their places, as if pretending that they hadn't been watching him.

Another shadow fell over his head and he glanced up into the dark green canopy above him, trying to see what had made the disturbance. The sun was unable to breach all layers of the forest, and down on the path, light only came in sporadic hits when the wind blew the branches and a few rays of sunshine leaked in. He stopped in the middle of a twisted path and looked around, feeling a shiver of fear work its way down his spine.

Why in the world did he agree to come here?

A raven called out above him and he jumped, immediately moving to pull his scarf tighter around his neck and face. It was a knee-jerk reaction to hide behind the comfort of his aged clothes when something startled him; he had been conditioned to believe that his cursed appearance was usually the cause of fear and hatred.

"Metrion likes you."

The voice moved around him like smoke, curling through his senses until he was forced to turn around to confront the person behind him.

The voice belonged to - what he assumed was - a woman. She was rather short and a little hunched like an elderly lady as she moved down the path. Wrapped around her was a heavy-looking, blue velvet cloak that covered her face in shadows and was slightly stained and threadbare in certain spots. Her shadowed face turned to him, and although Garfield could not see her eyes, he knew they were burning into him with unspoken questions. He pulled his scarf tighter around his face, hoping she couldn't hear his frantically pounding heart.

"I'm good with animals," he stuttered, looking down at his feet as he shuffled. "They like me."

"Metrion likes no one." Her voice seemed more of a warning than a statement, but no threat had actually been made. She simply stood there, her hands holding onto a small, dripping package wrapped in brown paper.

The scent of raw meat filled Garfield's senses and he nearly gagged with disgust. A different raven called out above them, floating down to rest on the same branch as Metrion.

"Zinthos. Good morrow."

Zinthos called out again, turning its head to look at the package in the woman's hand.

"Yes, I brought you both a treat." She chuckled, and it sounded like broken bells trying to ring for a funeral dirge, sending another wave of shivers down Garfield's spine.

"I'm Garfield Logan." His introduction sounded jerky and awkward to his own ears, as if he didn't know how to fit it into the nonexistent conversation.

"I don't recall asking." She pushed past him on the path, the ravens followed behind her as she moved. Ah, those were her pets.

Garfield chased after her, suddenly panicked that he might lose the only other soul he'd seen in a half day. This woman had to know where he could find what he was looking for; she _obviously_ lived around here. "I'm looking for the tea sorcerer, I'm told she lives here in these woods."

"You are correctly informed in that aspect, Garfield Logan." She came to a dead stop in the middle of he path and whipped around to face him. Her hood never moved from her head, but her cloak spun out around her like the deepest blue ripples in a lake at midnight. It was a fascinating movement and it sent his head reeling in surprise.

"I… I need to find her." He stumbled over his words as she continued to stare at him, gaze unrelenting.

"Whatever for?" The woman seemed almost genuinely curious, her lips pursing slightly. Above her the ravens stared down at him, tilting their heads this way and that, as if trying to listen to the conversation. "She rarely helps those that ask for it."

"I have to try." He felt something bitter and sour bubble up into his chest before he could stop it, and tears pricked his eyes in response. It had been an unexpectedly arduous journey into these woods, and he couldn't return to Tara without something to show for it. At least some kind of hope for her. "I… I don't want my friend to die."

"People die everyday." She turned back around, walking down the path with more conviction in her step. It was like she was trying to get away from him as quickly as possible. "It is a fact of life that people will die, and trying to stop the course of nature is nigh impossible."

"She's my friend." His plea sounded weak to his own ears as he stumbled down the small path.

He stared down at her feet in confusion. The stranger's steps were sure and even on the ground, even though it pitched and rolled underneath her feet. She seemed to know precisely where to step and be safe, as if she had walked this way many times before.

"Friends die, Garfield Logan." She took a sharp right turn, leading them off the path and through thick underbrush.

Garfield followed her, not entirely sure why but knowing that something about her was important. He pushed through the thick plants that seemed to swarm his legs and feet, desperation sinking into his stomach. He had tried everything he could to save her, this was his last hope. "I won't sit by and do nothing! I refuse to! I will do_whatever_ it takes to save her. I _need_ to find the tea sorcerer."

The woman paused and looked over her shoulder at him, face still hidden in shadows. Above her Metrion and Zinthos called out, their cries ominous in the darkness of the forest. Garfield swallowed hard and took a step back, but the strange woman immediately filled that space with her body. A long stretch of silence slid by like a python ready to strike.

"Well, then…" Her voice was a bit softer now, and not so cold. "I suppose you've come to the right place, Garfield Logan." She pushed her hood down, revealing a rather attractive face set with dark eyes and framed with blue-black hair. "My name is Raven, and I am the tea sorcerer."


	2. The Ravens

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**The Ravens

Raven's tent was surprisingly luxurious, like a tent belonging to a maharajah out of an old fairy tale. Garfield had honestly imagined that the tea sorcerer was an old woman who lived alone in a run down shack that balanced precariously under an ancient tree, and who talked to herself. He did not even think to entertain the idea that she was a woman his own age who kept two ravens for company and lived in a comfortable tent with two rooms and plush rugs lining the floor.

Not to mention she was surprisingly beautiful… in a wild, ethereal kind of way; like a ghost or a specter.

He sat on the floor of her tent with his legs crossed as she chopped up the raw meat that was in the package she had brought with her. The smell of blood and flesh made him nearly sick, but he would deal with it to get what he needed. It was only temporary after all. His stomach churned and his nostrils flared, but he just wrapped his scarf tighter around his face to try to staunch the smell from getting too close to him.

"It's the dead of summer, Garfield Logan. You do know there's no need to wear a woolen scarf?" She separated the meat into two small bowls, never looking up into his face. "I'd be more worried about the heat trapped under your clothes than whatever you are trying to hide."

"I'm not hiding anything." He tried not to feel self conscious, but it was a lost cause. He wasn't exactly willing to show complete strangers his imperfections. "I'm just cold."

She finally lifted her eyes to meet his, but said nothing. A few moments passed between them and Raven returned her focus to the raw mean in front of her. She picked up one of the bowls and placed it outside her tent, but the other one she handed to Garfield with a smile.

"Please take off your scarf."

"You don't expect me to _eat this_!?" Beautiful she might have been, but cruel was not something he anticipated either. His stomach churned again at the idea of having to put something like this in his mouth.

She chuckled, the sound low and playful, as if teasing him. "No. Of course not. It's obvious you're not fold of it. But Metrion is quite interested in you, and I am most certain he would like to see your face." She reached out and pulled at the edges of his scarf, unwinding it from around his neck and jaw.

Garfield cringed, waiting to hear the shocked gasp of fear. Several years ago he had been near death with illness. His family had tried everything in their power to save him, but a crack-pot witch and a misprinted spellbook had left him with features he was wont to hide. Namely, skin the color of clover. He struggled against her hands for a moment, but finally admitted defeat and let her undress him.

"You take very good care of your skin. It's lovely." She stood up and folded the scarf in her hands, setting it by the door. "I suppose you use some kind of salve on it?"

He did, but he had always hoped it would have gotten rid of the atrocious green color, not left him with "lovely skin". Garfield looked up at her, eyes wide as he watched her calmly move through the space. "You're not… frightened?"

She ignored the question, obviously thinking it was rather stupid. "I will make you some tea while my friends eat, and then we will talk."

As if understanding the word "eat", Metrion poked a black beak into the tent and tilted his head around. He looked into Garfield's face before hopping over to the boy and picking a chunk of meat from the bowl in his hands. He pulled it out and then hopped away from Garfield, choosing to nibble on the chunk in the corner, but never taking his eyes off the guest.

"I am surprised that Metrion has taken such a liking to you." Raven pulled out two earthenware cups and set them close to the fire. "He's not normally so social."

Zinthos stuck her head in the tent and cried as if to agree, then hopped back out, choosing to eat alone outside.

"He's beautiful." Garfield watched as Metrion snagged another piece of meat, but this time stayed a little closer to him. "But why have two?"

"Ravens are typically monogamous. They were already mated by the time I found Zinthos, and I could not break them up. I kept them both… although I suppose they are a little more wild than expected from domesticated birds." She reached into one of the many jars that lined the small, low shelves stacked around the tent walls, and pulled out two scoops of simple, black tea.

"Oh." He stared at Metrion in interest. "I think he seems kinda nice."

Metrion had finished the last slice of meat, and had taken to poking around in the bowl for any scraps. Garfield reached out and stroked his feathers from head to tail, enjoying the soft feeling of black silk slide under his fingertips. Metrion made a strange grumbling noise and sqwaked, playfully nipping at Garfield's fingertips as he settled in front of him, happy to be petted.

"Very strange indeed."

Garfield looked up into Raven's face as she stared at him from across the small room. Her eyes were locked onto her pet, sitting happily on the floor and being petted. Garfield blushed and moved to take his hand away. "Should I not touch him?"

"Oh no, he's very content. Feel free to keep petting him if you wish. Although I will admit that he's never let me indulge like that before." There was a hint of jealousy in her voice, but nothing that showed on her face. "The tea is almost finished." She paused and tilted her head to the side. "You like things sweet, right?"

Garfield jerked a little, surprised she had managed to read that from him. Blushing he nodded. "I do."

"I'm afraid that sugar is a commodity I do not possess. It's a bit too expensive for my meager earnings. However, I do have some wild honey, will that do?"

"O-of course."

"Good." She broke off a small piece of honeycomb and let it fall into the earthen cup before pouring hot tea over it. Garfield watched her with genuine curiosity as she carefully poured the tea and placed it in front of him.

After she had poured her own cup, she looked up at him with interest lining her eyes. She settled down in front of him, leaning her back against a heavy trunk placed in the middle of the room. A moment passed where nothing was said, and all she did was sip at her tea.

Finally, she offered him a wisp of a smile. "Now that we are settled, let us discuss your friend, Garfield Logan."

Oh. Right. Tara. He'd almost forgotten.


	3. Petrification

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Petrification

"Petrified?"

As their conversation deepened, Garfield began to notice that Raven's face typically stayed free from expression. There was sometimes a lilt to her voice, or a sharp stab of sarcasm, and even a lift of her eyebrows, but generally it was impossible to read her. She sipped at her tea and listened to his story with a mild interest, asking questions and offering responses when needed, but she still kept unusually silent for most of their talk.

"Yeah. It was an accident, really. Tara didn't mean to upset the troll. Really, she didn't." Garfield shifted a little and nodded, feeling a strange emotion bubble up into his stomach. It almost felt like guilt? Did he feel guilty for defending Tara's actions? … No, it wasn't her fault. Not _really_ anyway. She simply got away with the moment, that wasn't a reason to curse her.

Raven rested her empty cup in her lap and stared into his eyes, her face back to its usual, unreadable expression. "It's really quite difficult to upset a forest troll, you know. She must have done something very foolish to insult him enough to curse her."

Garfield blushed. "She's just a little hard-headed sometimes."

"That's a terrible pun for someone undergoing petrification, Garfield." There was a slight tug at her lips, as if she was fighting a smile.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked down into his empty cup, picking at a few pieces of the leftover honeycomb. "I know that I'm asking a lot from you, Miss Raven, but I don't want to see my friend suffer. It's not fair for her."

"She shouldn't have gone off and insulted a fairly innocuous troll then." Raven sighed and stared off into the distance, her face showing a small amount of true emotion. It was almost an expression of sadness. Her eyes darted back to his own and she crawled to her feet. "But, I suppose it cannot be helped. Your friend is under a slow-moving curse, and I am wiling to help you in this instance."

Garfield felt the question fall from his lips before he could stop it. "Why?

"Why what?"

"You said it yourself, the tea sorcerer rarely helps those that request it." He tried to make sense of the strange humming noise buzzing around his head. It felt like shame from prying too deep into her, but he couldn't stop himself from asking. "So why me? Of all the people in the world, why choose me to help?"

"Metrion trusts you."

It was that simple? All Garfield had to do was get a bird to like him? That seemed like the stupidest reason to trust someone, but he wasn't going to argue with her; she was helping him, after all. "This is all because of Metrion?"

"He's an excellent judge of character."

"Oh."

He shifted slightly as Raven bent down and took his earthenware cup from his hands, placing it in a small wash bucket to be taken down to the stream and washed later. Watching her move around her tent was somewhat fascinating to him. She was comfortable in this space, but more than that, she was comfortable around _him_. She let her guard down around him, in spite of his obvious and glaring faults, and even seemed to enjoy his company. Of course, he imagined that she didn't really have that much company to begin with. As much as he enjoyed Metrion and Zinthos, it was unlikely they gave her very much conversation and human companionship.

"You said just her toes and fingers have started turning to stone?"

Her voice brought him back into their conversation, and he jerked in surprise. "Yeah. It just happened last week. I tried a few other shamans and witches but…" He trailed off and looked away.

"But they were nervous about undoing a curse of a forest troll," Raven finished, her eyes unreadable again. She dusted off her midnight blue dress, and reached for a pure white apron behind her. "Forest trolls are rather pleasant creatures, but they do hold some terrible grudges. The other witches were right to stay away."

Garfield was confused by that. "So… you won't help me?"

"I already offered you my help. If that means I end up on the receiving end of a spiteful forest troll, so be it." She tied the apron tightly around her waist as she disappeared into the other room of the tent. After a moment, she returned with a thick, leather bound book clutched between her fingers. "It is not the first time I have upset a spirit, and I hardly doubt it will be the last."

"Are you sure?" He felt another wave of guilt wash over him. "I don't want to be any trouble."

"You are most certainly trouble, Garfield Logan." She set the book down on a chest that doubled at her workstation. Her eyes met his, and she offered a small, almost imperceivable smile. "But I suppose I am one to invite trouble in."

A moment of silence passed between them and he felt himself nearly drowning in her deep, dark eyes. Something strange rose up into his chest and he could feel his heart beating furiously against his ribs as he continued to stare at her. Never in his entire life had he met anyone who made him feel this way, like he drank too much wine as was left spinning on the floor. He looked away, breaking the spell between them, and tried to catch his breath. When he glanced up again, Raven was already hard at work, too focused in her own world to nice him staring.

Garfield took a slow, calming breath and sat back to watch her work.


	4. Evening

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Evening

Garfield jerked awake as he felt the nip of a beak at his fingers. He sat up with a gasp and pushed at his hair, mumbling apologies between his sluggish lips. After a moment of the world spinning around him, he seemed to grasp onto the fact that it was the middle of the night and he was awakened by Metrion. The bird grumbled low in his throat and turned its head in the direction of Raven.

The small fire she had been working around had burned into practically nothing, and the only light that spilled in was the faint silver of moonlight and starlight that pooled in from the open door flap. Raven must have fallen asleep a while ago. Her body lay half draped over a the chest she had been using as a workstation, hair splayed across her shoulders and falling into her face as a small glass bottle of something clear dangled from her fingertips. Zinthos had nestled next to her left shoulder, and only opened her eyes when Garfield looked up. She made the same grumbling noise Metrion had, and hopped away, choosing to move closer to her mate.

Garfield yawned and stretched his muscles, hearing them pop and creak with his movements. He really couldn't remember when he had nodded off, but Raven must have kept working by herself until the night wore on and she lost consciousness. He seriously hoped that she hadn't worked too hard over this, it wasn't worth her losing her health over. A minute passed in silence as he stared at her petite form, letting himself have the freedom to explore her beautiful features. She looked so sweet and peaceful, innocent almost.

Garfield felt a smile pass his lips as he stood up and worked any kinks out of his limbs. After he felt his body crack back into comfort, he bent down and gathered her small body into his arms, carrying her like a child through the tent and into the other room. She curled up into his arms and pressed her face deep into his neck, her warm breath curling around his skin like ribbons. Something strange twisted in his stomach, and Garfield felt his entire body blush as he looked down at her. She shifted in his arms and wrapped her fingers in the folds of his rough, peasant shirt.

After he moved into the other room, he saw a white, feather-filled bedroll laid out with silks and embroidered tapestries on it. It looked surprisingly luxurious, but also rather old, as if these things had been handed down through generations, or taken as payment for services rendered. Garfield somehow managed to pull back her covers, and set her down in the cloud of feathers. A moment passed and he pulled the covers up over her shoulder, brushing the hair back from her forehead.

"Mm…" Her eyes fluttered open for a moment and she reached out for his hand. "Thank you."

He chuckled and sat down next to her, pulling the covers now past her shoulders and up to her chin. "Don't fall asleep when you're working, Miss Raven. It's not good for your health. I'll go sleep in the other room." He moved to stand up, but her fingers tightened around her wrist, tangling in his sleeve.

"Don't go." Her voice was whispered, and she seemed nearly dead with exhaustion. "Stay."

Garfield felt a blush explode on his cheeks. "Er… Miss Raven, it's not proper to uh… think about such things. In fact, it's far from it."

"You keep the nightmares away, Garfield Logan." Her eyes closed and she rolled over, smoothing out the covers over her body. "I have not slept like this in years… don't… don't go. Stay here…" She drifted off for a moment, her fingers still tight on his wrist. Garfield moved to walk away, but she jerked awake again. "You can sleep on top of the covers if it makes you feel better. No one will know, we're nearly seven miles from another person… and you'll still be a perfect gentleman."

"Miss Raven…"

Her eyelashes lifted fully, revealing the dark depths of her eyes. "Please."

He couldn't resist that pleading expression - that honest fear one got from being alone. He knew that fear all too well, and he never wanted anyone to have to suffer the same way he did; the fear that no one would ever be beside him again. Something painful and sour rose up into his throat, and before he knew what was happening, he laid down on the bedroll next to her. A sigh escaped her lips and she pulled his arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you, Garfield Logan."

"You can just call me Garfield, Miss Raven."

"Garfield then." She sighed and her body fell limp against him.

He felt his eyes start to drift close, lulled by her deep, even breathing, and the sweet scent of tea and lavender. Her hair tickled his cheek, but rather than being annoyed by it, something about the touch seemed intimate. He stared at the curve of her cheek and ear from his position, watching the moonlight fall over her alabaster skin.

A bated breath was his only pause…

And then he leaned forward and kissed her cheek.


	5. Making the Tea

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Making the Tea

Garfield woke up with a start as Metrion crowed loudly above his head. He grumbled under his breath and reached up to try and shoo the bird away with his hand. He pecked at his fingers and Garfield snatched his hand back, opening his eyes finally. As he adjusted to the bright light pooling across his eyes, he found him staring into nest of blue-black hair just inches from his nose.

Huh. So… it hadn't been a dream.

Raven fidgeted under his arm, burying her body back into the warmth behind her. Garfield swallowed and stared straight ahead, hoping his body wouldn't react to her… er… fidgeting. He squeezed his eyes shut, and bit his lip, trying to pretend that he was back in his own home, and not wrapped… wait… _under the covers_? When had he gotten _under_ the covers with her? He blushed and tried to unwind himself from Raven's body, taking extra care to not move any part of her.

Above his head, Metrion let out another ear-deafening caw.

Stupid bird. Garfield froze as Raven stirred under him.

"Yes, Metrion. I know. I'm awake." She yawned and pushed Garfield's arm off of her, sitting up on the bedroll. "I'm awake."

She looked down at him laying under her covers, her expression still unreadable.

"Um… good morning, Miss Raven."

"Good morning, Garfield." She stretched her arms above her head, working out any kinks in her muscles. Without any words on their current situation, she picked herself up from the bedroll and stepped over his shocked form.

"I still have a few ingredients left for the tea for your friend, and then I can send you on your way." She dusted off her clothes and made her way into the larger part of her tent, her entire body language conveying the message that she was all business.

Garfield sat there and stared, feeling as if he had a rug pulled out from under his feet, and he was left tumbling ass over tea kettle on the floor. She was so cold to him, nothing at all like she had been last night. Her arms has reached out to him with need, but now it was as if this was nothing but business between them… although… Garfield blushed and looked down at his hands. He supposed it was, honestly. After all, he was only here for the cure, and she was only helping him because…

Because why? His eyebrows knitted it confusion and he stood up, trying to return the bed to the way he had found it last night. He hadn't promised her any kind of payment just yet, although it was rumored she bartered more than accepted coin. But the truth was that she had simply started to work on the cure without agreeing to payment of any kind. What if he couldn't pay her?

No, that was something he couldn't consider. He promised Tara he would do whatever it took to get her cured.

Shaking off his feelings, Garfield stood up and followed her into the other room. Raven had already picked up where she left off, working diligently on evenly mixing and preparing the ingredients.

Garfield stood there for a moment, watching her silently. Something strange twisted around in his chest. It seemed so strange to simply take her tea and run away, severing their ties forever. This woman had opened her home to him, promised him a cure, and had never once flinched at his appearance. In fact, for once since his childhood, he felt _normal_, and that was something to hold precious.

"You seem tense, Garfield." She weighed ounces of something bright red and curly, eyes never leaving the brass scale in front of her. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No. I… I just don't know how I'm going to pay you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had. His entire fortune of a single gold piece. He had sold everything he could in order to have leverage to try and bribe her, and now everything he had ever owned was sitting in that single piece of gold.

Raven picked up her eyes and stared at him. "I didn't ask for payment."

"But I heard that-"

"You heard wrong, Garfield Logan." She had reverted to calling him by his full name, and pulled the hood of her cloak over her shoulders. "I am not a charity, no. But I am neither a thief. You have given me honest companionship for these past few hours… and that is something I have not had for a long time." She scooped up the pile of curly things and placed them into a small, silk bag. "That is payment enough."

Garfield stared at the gold piece in his hands and felt something warm slide down his cheeks. "I can't accept charity from you, Miss Raven."

"It's not charity."

"I have nothing of value to give to you!" He felt the anger bubble up into his throat and he couldn't understand why. Something burned at him, something he didn't understand, and he wanted to know what it was. He wanted to yell at her, to make sure she heard him. To make her help him figure out this feeling that clawed against his ribs as he watched her put the last bits of the ingredients into the silk bag. He just wanted to let it all out, but he didn't even know what it was.

"I have nothing to give you!" He repeated himself, in hope that she would understand his desperation.

Raven picked up the silk bag and tossed it at him. "Visit me again."

What? That was it?

With those few words, she seemed to shut him down, and he continued to stare at her, confused by what she was telling him. Was she inviting him back again… not as a customer? The rumors about her were wrong then. They had to be.

"I don't understand…" He looked down into the small bag in his hands, smelling faintly of bergamont and sassafras, and the scent was strange and unknown. "You want me back?"

"You were a companion while you were here, Garfield Logan, not a customer. You're more than welcome back should you find yourself in need of my company." She nodded to the bag in his hand. "That needs to cold steep for three hours before drank. It will taste absolutely awful, but it needs to be done. Once the entire pot of tea has been drank, no additional foods or liquids should be consumed for another day. That gives the medicine the ability to distribute without interruption. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Good." She began cleaning up the mess she created, pretending to ignore his shocked stare. "You're free to go. I know the walk back to your homestead is at least a half-day's journey, so I would start now before it becomes too warm… oh, and say good bye to Metrion on your way out. He'll miss you most."

"I…" He walked up to her and took her hand, forcing her to stop what she was doing and look up at him. When their eyes met, he felt the words tumble out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I'll be back soon."

Raven's expression finally seemed to change, and her eyes went wide with surprise; red stained her cheeks and her mouth felt open just slightly. The image was so beautiful and strange, Garfield couldn't stop himself. He leaned down, and he kissed her.

She tasted faintly of tea and the floral scent of lavender, and it was not a taste he would soon forget. He pulled her hood down and buried his hands in her hair, feeling the smooth, gossamer strands weave between his fingers. She returned the kiss with eagerness and excitement, her skill somewhat lacking but obviously earnest in her emotions.

"Sorry." Garfield pulled away enough to look into her eyes, but not enough to break the contact between them. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Her eyes were half-closed and it looked almost as if there was a small smile growing at the corners of her lips. "It was… a momentary lapse of judgment."

Was it though?

Garfield let his hands fall from her face and he backed away, making for the door in her tent. He paused at the opening and looked back at her, feeling his guilt and embarrassment bubble up like a fountain. "I _am_ sorry, Miss Raven. I should have… asked… or something."

Raven lifted an eyebrow and pulled her hood back over her hair. She followed him out the door and stood by her tent as she watched him leave. When he was halfway down the path, Garfield heard her call out:

"Consider all future requests paid for, Garfield Logan."

Garfield blushed and stared down at the small satchel of tea in his hands before racing off into the forest.


	6. Returning Home

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Returning Home

"Tara! I'm back! Tara!"

Garfield raced through the door of his small house in town, nearly tripping over himself as he clamored through the main room to a small bedroom in the back. The windows were dirty enough that most of the light was blocked out, but he could see a form lying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Tara! I'm back! I brought the tea."

"W-what?"

Tara sat up from her bed, her hands and feet now fully stone and unable to move. They clunked together when she tried to sit up, and the sound was disheartening to Garfield. But she wouldn't be that way for long. He had brought back the cure, and she was going to be alright. Garfield sat down next to her legs on the bed and pulled out the small, silk satchel.

"See? I found the tea sorcerer in the woods. Just where Vic told me she would be."

"Really?" She grinned brightly and hastily grabbed the item from him between her two stone hands, holding onto it as if it was something precious. Her smile practically filled her face as she stared into his eyes. "Gar! You did it! I can't believe this!" She reached out to hug him, but she pulled back before her stone hands could do serious damage to him. "I'm amazed… but, I thought the Tea Sorcerer didn't help anyone. And you only had a single gold piece to pay… how could you afford it?"

Garfield stared down into his lap and blushed, thinking about the kiss he had stolen from her before he ran out the door. _Consider all future requests paid for_. He licked his own lips, imagining he could still taste tea and lavender on them. It had only been half a day, and he was already missing her. It couldn't have been… _no_. It was a momentary lapse of judgment, that was all. After all, he was just excited and desperate for a cure for Tara.

"She and I worked out an agreement. Things are going to be fine now." He forced a smile and picked up his head, trying not to dwell too much on the butterflies in his stomach.

"This is great news, Garfield!" She kept trying to reach out to touch him, only to be reminded of her current handicap. Groaning, she gave up and set her hands in her lap, looking at the silk satchel between them.

A moment of silence fell over them and Garfield fidgeted, his eyes glancing out the dirty window to the small yard behind them. He was trying to work up the courage to ask her the question. He picked at a loose thread on his shirt, eyes not quite meeting her own.

"I managed to get the tea and still keep my gold, Tara. You're cured and now…"

Tara blinked, the tea satchel falling from her hands and into her lap. "Now…?"

"Now that you're cured, and I still have some money… we can…"

Garfield drifted off, looking into Tara's sky-blue eyes with something akin to confusion and fear. His mind was filled with the image of Raven's almost-smile after he kissed her, the slight pout when she realized Metrion liked him more than her, and the soft feeling of her body pressed up against him as they lay under the covers. It hadn't even been an entire day, and yet he was completely entranced by this strange, mean hermit. He slammed his fingers together and stared down in his lap.

No. This was for _Tara. _That was the point of him looking for the tea sorcerer. Not for himself, but _for Tara_.

"Now that you're cured," he repeated himself, finally looking back into Tara's expectant face, "we can get married."


	7. The Visit

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**The Visit

"She said _what_?"

Victor Stone set down his hammer on his anvil and stared at his friend in surprise. Garfield felt beyond glum, no he was down right depressed. But could anyone blame him really? After all, he had spent the last two years chasing after Tara, and he honestly believed that being the one to find the cure for her would magically turn him into some kind of hero and make her fall in love with him. Surprise: it didn't. But, that didn't make the sting hurt any less. Although, even Garfield had to admit that he was taking the hit surprisingly well. It almost felt as if he acted this way because it was what was expected of him after getting his heart broken, and not because his heart was_actually_ broken.

"She said she didn't want to be married, Vic." Garfield hung his head and sighed, picking at a knot in the wood underneath him. "After all that work I did…"

"Work?" Victor snorted and rolled his eyes. "Tara's not a job, Gar. She's your friend."

"I know." He kicked at a stray piece of wood lying close to his feet and sighed again. "I just always thought we would get married… I mean, we've been friends forever, and she was my first courtship, and my first…" He trailed off and blushed deeply, even he knew that was kind of taboo to talk about. "Never mind."

"Ugh. Do not remind me of that stupid tryst between you two. You nearly damaged your friendship over that." Victor waved him off before returning to work. "Besides, you two were disgustingly sweet to each other for a whole three months. It was sickening."

Garfield shrugged, but looked otherwise unremorseful. "It was a good time for us… but I guess she really doesn't love me like I do her." He sighed and leaned back on the workbench he was sitting on. "I'm happy with our friendship, I just wish I didn't love her like I do… I would hurt considerably less."

Victor gave him a bit of side-eye as he finagled with something on the other end of the bench. He seemed to sense that his really didn't seem right. No, Garfield really should have been a hundred times more weepy, but now it felt like his tears were forced out of habit. Victor leaned back on his heels and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his friend. "You're taking this surprisingly well for someone who was singing the praises of Tara's farts two days ago."

Garfield blushed and looked away, fidgeting with his scarf around his mouth. It had become a nervous tick with him, in spite of all of his efforts to stop it. "I just know she doesn't love me and there's nothing I can do about it." He shrugged. "I'm not going to mourn the loss of a love at the risk of losing a friend."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "That's surprisingly mature for you." He paused and continued to stare. "Are you _sure_ nothing happened to you while you were gone?"

"No, I-"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the blacksmith." A short, feminine form ducked into the hot stall, moving closer to the two of them.

Garfield knew that gait and those careful steps. He recognized that sharp slash of a mouth, and that pale, alabaster skin. Shock ripped through his body, and he jumped down from the work bench, clutching a hammer between in his hands in surprise. "Miss Raven!"

She stared at him for a long moment before pulling the hood of her blue cloak down, exposing her strange features to him. A minute passed between them before she spoke. "Garfield Logan. Good morrow."

Victor snorted and looked over at him, mumbling under his breath. "So… _nothing_ happened while you were gone…?"

Garfield chose to ignore him, and instead focused on Raven, trying to control his blush. This was certainly a surprise, and he wasn't exactly prepared in seeing her so soon. Although, he was glad he did see her. It had only been a week since he had left, and he found himself having trouble sleeping at night. He was having phantom feelings of her warmth pressing up against him, and sometimes he simply lay there and held onto the memory of the taste of her kisses.

"Ah." He stumbled over his words. "I didn't know you came into our town."

"I don't often, but I am in need of a new iron bowl and I do not trust the blacksmith closest to me. He's rather clumsy, and I need someone I can trust." Her eyes turned to look at Victor, expression never changing. "I'm told you are the best, Mister Stone."

"Well, I'm not one to brag, but I do some pretty mean things with a forge." He smiled and offered her his hand. "Blacksmith, Victor Stone, at your service, ma'am."

She gave a polite smile and shook his hand. "Raven, Mister Stone."

He glanced between Garfield and her, and decided to take a flying leap. "You wouldn't happen to be the tea sorcerer, would you, Miss Raven?"

"Perhaps." Her eyes darkened a little and she looked away, pretending to be interested in something else. "Perhaps not. I heard rumors that she's a rather secretive person. If that's the case, it's unlikely that she would venture into such a busy town." She glanced back at him. "Wouldn't you agree?"

The question sounded more like a warning than anything else, and Victor seemed to catch on to what she was insinuating. He gave an affirmative, understanding nod. "I would agree indeed, Miss Raven." He paused and jerked his head over to Garfield, who was still staring at them. "And how would you happen to know Garfield over here?"

"My ravens are rather fond of him. It was merely coincidence that we met in the woods some days ago. But that is not why I'm here." Her last sentence seemed rushed, as if she were trying to cover something up. She pulled out a rusted, metal bowl that was cracked down the middle from a small satchel around her wrist. "I would like a replacement made of this bowl."

"Shouldn't be a problem." He took it from her hands and looked at it carefully, investigating the width and thickness. "Seems rather plain though. Wouldn't you like something a little fancier, Miss Raven? Something that suits yourself better?"

"No. It will do simply as it is."

He shrugged. "Alright. It's going to take me about an hour to-" Victor trailed off as he noticed Garfield standing behind Raven, jumping up and down for his attention, mouthing '_more time_' as he did so.

Garfield wasn't ashamed to ask for a favor from his best friend. He hadn't decided how he was going to find the time and reason to return to Raven, but seeing as she had shown up in his town unexpectedly, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. No, he was going to figure out how to spend the day with her.

"I mean, _normally_ it would take me about an hour to complete this, but I'm a little backed up for requests today." He pretended to think for a bit. "I can have it ready for you tomorrow morning if that works for you."

Raven sighed, looking rather annoyed with him. "I do not have enough coin for my required supplies _and_ an inn, Mister Stone. What do you suppose I do?"

He shrugged, and then his smile turned almost wicked. "You can stay with Garfield. His friend and roommate recently returned to her own home, I'm sure he has the space for you."

Raven turned around and stared at Garfield, who had now taken to looking through Items on the work bench with disinterest, as if he _hadn't_ been bouncing up and down like a mad man a minute ago. He glanced up at her and shrugged. "I have a little space and a little food, Miss Raven. I might as well return the hospitality you showed me."

Raven raised an eyebrow, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at her lips. "I thought I told you all future debts were paid, Garfield Logan."

Garfield blushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "You actually said _requests_, Miss Raven."

"Ah. Forgive the mistake." She turned back to Victor and nodded. "Tomorrow morning then. I will pick up my bowl and return home."

Victor nodded in agreement. "Alright, Miss Raven. It'll be done."

Garfield walked up to her, smelling the musty scent of tea mingling with the ash and heat of the forge, and it brought back memories he had nearly forgotten in his brief time away from her. He offered Raven a small, polite smile, trying to ignore the beating in his heart and shrugged. "I've done all my chores for today, Miss Raven. If you'd like, I can show you around town."

She looked into his eyes, and he saw a dark blush stain her cheeks. "I would appreciate that, Garfield Logan."

"Alright, let's go."

As they walked out of the blacksmith's stall, Garfield ignored the knowing laughter from his friend. But he was unable to ignore Victor's final words.

"I can only imagine what kinds of requests you have for her, Gar."


	8. Companionship

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Companionship

Garfield watched her out of the corner of his eye, pretending to be interested in one of the many jars that lined the small shop. It was the first time Raven had ever shown any kind of emotion before, and she was utterly _fascinating._ Her face was flushed, her eyes wide, and her lips trembled - she looked almost stunning. He could have stood there all day and watched her from the privacy of this dark corner, but he knew eventually he was going to have to step in and save the poor shopkeeper from utter destruction.

Raven had been standing there for the last few minutes, very loudly arguing over the price of some herb. Everything had started calm between them, but when the shopkeeper was unable to budge on the price, Raven had lost her patience.

And it was a _frightening_ sight to see.

"This is _in season_! I don't see why you're charging so much for a dried, ground weed!" Raven slammed her hand on the counter and gnashed her teeth. "The process to dry and store this is not that difficult, and I would do it myself if this plant was easier to find!"

"The rarity and tenderness of the plant is what makes it so expensive, miss." The shopkeeper had repeated this to her at least three times, but Raven was nearly determined to get her way, and she was continuing to fight with her. "It's not a simple process, as much as you wish it to be, and I cannot go any lower on the price. Now, if you were willing to buy any other herbs in our shop, I might be willing to consider some kind of arrangement."

"I don't _need_ anything else in your shop! I only need this! But seeing as you are unwilling to work with me on something as simple as this… I will take the ounce you have already prepared." Raven slammed a few coins on the counter and snatched the small, silk bag from the shopkeeper's hands. "_Thank you_. Have a nice day."

With that she turned around and stormed out of the shop. Garfield muttered a few apologies to the shocked shopkeeper and raced out of the door after her. He had never seen her so worked up before, in fact, he didn't even entertain the idea that she could lose her temper like that. She had been so calm and poised with him, that it was almost as if she were perpetually a stoic statue. This new side of her was interesting, and he fought against a smile peeling across his lips - there was something almost refreshing in the idea that she might be just like everyone else.

"Miss Raven-"

"Can you believe the nerve!" Raven whipped around to face him, eyes flashing like storms. "I have never seen this at such an exorbitant price. It's simply unheard of! And here I am, exhausting my money for it!"

"Miss Raven…" Garfield repeated himself and took her hand in his own. She stopped talking immediately and looked up into his face. He shook his head and smiled. "It's hard to get certain things this far away from major cities, of course you're going to pay more. Especially for rare herbs that are probably not always purchased by… er… the rest of us."

Her face darkened and she looked away, her anger quickly dissipating under the pressure of his emotions. "I know, but it's simply terrible to take advantage of an outsider like that. I know what that spice is worth and it's not worth that."

"But it was a necessity?" Garfield was still fighting against his smile. Watching her mood change so quickly was rather amusing, and he knew in a few more seconds she would retreat into her normal, reserved self.

"It was." She pulled her hood up over her hair. "I need it for several spells."

He managed to hold back a laugh at her defeated look. "Then it was money well spent, and you should stop being so upset. You have everything you need."

Raven looked up at him and blushed before looking away. "You have a point, I suppose."

"See? Everything turned out for the better, and there's no reason to get upset over overpriced dead plants, right?"

She sighed. "Right."

Garfield finally smiled and took her hand, bringing her attention back to his own. He felt himself falling into her dark eyes before she could catch himself, and suddenly the world seemed to spin out of control. His head felt like it was tumbling below his knees and his feet felt like they were crossed behind his neck. He felt his face blush before he could stop himself, and he snatched his hand back quickly. "Sorry, Miss Raven. I didn't mean to be so forward."

"Mm…" Raven stared down at her hand for a moment before pulling it into the sanctuary of her cloak.

Silence flowed between them for a moment, and they both stood in the street listening to the sound of people and commerce jostling around them. It seemed as if they were in another world, one of their own making, and they were simply trying to understand the boundaries of this strange new land. Garfield finally looked back into her face and forced a small smile, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"It's been a long day, Miss Raven… we should take a break and have some tea."

She nodded. "Yes. I would be most appreciative of that."

Garfield walked them down the rest of the street, pointing out landmarks or interesting notes along the way. She listened attentively and asked questions when she was curious, but was otherwise quiet and unresponsive, as if she was taking in the sights before making a decision or assumption about the town. Garfield made mental notes of when she seemed genuinely interested, (like when he talked about the small, recently established library) so he could keep this information for future use. For the most part, she just seemed generally intrigued by the town as a whole, but there was something off about her interest too, like she was trying to hide something from him. He didn't want to pry, but as their day wore on, it began to eat at him in ways he couldn't quite describe, and it became almost painful to keep it inside.

When they were seated at a small table next to a window in the inn, Garfield finally worked up the courage to ask her. "Is everything all right, Miss Raven? You seem to be quieter than usual."

She fidgeted with the hem of her cloak for a moment, staring down into the blue fabric. "I suppose I am just not used to the amount of people here. I knew that this town was not small, but I was not expecting it to be as large as it is either."

"Big towns are good, Miss Raven!" Garfield smiled brightly at her and he caught the blush on her cheeks before she turned away from him. "There are families and friends, as well as more businesses and people in general. I know it must seem like a shock for you, but I promise that it's not a bad place. It's my home."

Raven looked up at him again, her hand reaching across the table to his scarf, wrapped tightly around his face and mouth. Her fingertips traced the line of his jaw, eyes nearly vacant as she stared at him. Her mind seemed to have left her again, and she was whispering aimless thoughts to him. "But you have to wear this scarf, Garfield… what kind of home makes you hide who you truly are?"

Garfield felt his own mind travel back to the way she looked at him in the privacy of her tent, and he felt his heart tighten. It was easy to feel comfortable around her, because she had never once judged him on the color of his skin or any of his shortcomings. She had accepted him as he was, and it was a slow realization that _no one_ (not even Tara and their nearly sixteen-year friendship) had accepted him the way Raven had. _That_ was something to be cherished, and he wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he could.

Something crashed across the dark room, jerking both of them out of the spell of silence. Garfield looked away quickly as she mumbled apologies and placed her hand back in her lap.

"I am sorry, Garfield. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries." She paused as their tea and an assortment of sweetbreads were placed on their table. Raven paid the woman and she turned around and left them alone, returning to the kitchen until the next order.

Garfield finally managed to continue their conversation.

"You didn't overstep your boundaries, Miss Raven." He knew his voice sounded soft and almost sad, but he was fighting emotions inside him that he had never felt before and it was impossible to fully understand them. "I was… _happy_ with you last week. You did not judge me based on my condition, and you were kind to me - in spite of the rumors painting you as a mean, selfish hermit." He felt a teasing smile work onto his lips. "Our time together was a nice break from the usual questions and stares. I truly wish I could find a place where I could always be myself, but I'll have to hide for now."

Raven's eyes swept up to meet his and there was a long, heavy pause as they stared at each other. Once again, Garfield could not read exactly what was going on in her mind. Her face only looked blank, he knew that underneath that cool exterior, something was spinning out of her control.

After minutes of silence, she finally spoke. "You don't have to hide around me, Garfield. In fact, I wish you wouldn't."

He sat there and felt his heart pound erratically against his chest. What in the world did that mean? And how was he supposed to answer it?


	9. Coming Home

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Coming Home

Raven walked beside him silently, her hands hidden in her cloak as they wandered down one of the side streets, looking around at the people moving around them. Some of them cast glances and whispered to each other under their breath, pointing out glimpses of Garfield's skin. He was used to the stares and tuned them out after a while, trying to engage Raven in conversation as she stayed next to him. However, Raven was not used to this unwanted attention, and it was obvious that she preferred to have more solitude an anonymity when she traveled.

Beast Boy stopped outside a small shop and shuffled his feet as Raven stared at something being displayed. As she moved to point at the item behind the glass, her hand unconsciously brushed against his own and he blushed, looking down at her. She didn't seem to think anything about the contact, and instead continued talking as if it hadn't happened. Before he could ask her another question, his stomach growled loudly and his blush darkened. It had been several hours since they stopped for tea, and his body was trying to remind him that it was nearing supper.

Raven chuckled and looked up at him. "I think it's time for supper, don't you?"

"Um… yes. I would agree." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his stomach growled again. This was certainly embarrassing. "Why don't we head to my home and I'll make us something to eat?"

"That sounds like a fine idea, Garfield." She smiled and held out her hand, looking up into his eyes.

Garfield stood there, his heart pounding as he reached forward and threaded his fingers through her own. Heat spread from their skin up his arm and into his heart, and before he could stop himself, he had leaned forward and pressed an innocent kiss to her cheek. Her eyes grew wide, and she turned her face away from his, blushing as a smile worked its way across her lips.

As they walked down the street in the direction of his house, Garfield heard her mutter, "I must say, Garfield Logan, I have certainly missed those lips of yours."

He nearly tripped over his own feet in response.

Raven chuckled and tightened her fingers in his as they walked through the crowds now returning to their homes from their day around town. A few people jostled against them and whispered harsh insults under their breath, but Raven's hand never faltered. She stood next to him the entire time, supporting Garfield with her quiet, stoic strength, and he could have never imagined a stranger being so kind him.

But wait… was she a stranger?

He pondered that for a moment. Perhaps, but not really. She was still a little unusual and a bit unknown, but after today she felt closer to him than anyone he knew. His fingers tightened against her own and he pulled her closer, nearly drowning in the scent of tea as it brushed up against his senses. The smell was warm and familiar, and it reminded Garfield that she was not a stranger - she was home.

"Is this your house?" She looked up at his small one-roomed house with genuine interest. Her eyes entranced with the bright red door that shone from the dark wood and windows on either side of the building.

He blushed, embarrassed that he'd been so caught up in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed their travels. When had they gotten to back to his home?

"And you live here… alone?"

"Mm. Yes. I do… recently I had a friend live with me-"

"The friend who upset a forest troll?" Raven interjected, smirking. "I suppose everything turned out fine with her and the tea I made… otherwise I imagine you would have a statue outside your front door."

He chuckled and opened the front door to let her in. The smell of dark must and smoldering embers hit his senses. "Yes. I guess you're right. I don't think she would have lasted much longer. If you want to take off your cloak, I know I have at least a few things around here to create a simple meal…"

He drifted off as Raven moved closer to him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. She moved closer to him and picked up her slender hands to the scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth. Garfield stood perfectly still and let her hands trail over his face before unraveling the fabric around him. She worked with slow precision as if she were unwrapping something precious and rare. As her fingers brushed against his skin, he felt the world around them melt away. The embers in the in the fireplace were their only light, but it was all they needed to see each other.

Raven trailed her fingers down his arm and unwrapped the fabric woven around his hands and through his fingers. After his hands were freed, she slid her cool fingertips under the hem of his shirt and pulled the fabric over his head, leaving him bare-chested in front of her.

Garfield swallowed hard, but was unwilling to break the spell between them. He hadn't felt this vulnerable since his first, rushed time with Tara, when he was awkwardly trying to understand his way around a woman's body. Tara had always been a little put-off by his appearance, and made him stay mostly clothed during their moments together, but Raven seemed entranced with his skin. She ran her fingers over the planes of his chest, tracing up and down his sternum with her fingertips before running over a scar near his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of a stone called jade?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper, but in the quiet of his home, it sounded almost as if she were shouting, and it pulled Garfield from the spell she had been weaving around him. He shook his head, looking down into her eyes. "No. I haven't."

"Jade is considered the most precious stone above all else in countries far to the east of here. It's highly valuable and regarded the most beautiful and rare of every mineral that exists on earth." She paused and her hands hovered over his heart, feeling it pulsate under her touch. "It comes in many colors, but the rarest and most highly prized of all jade is a deep, rich green."

His breath caught in his chest as she tilted her face up to look into his eyes. She brought one hand up to tangle in his dark, green locks that hung around his face. A few minutes of silence passed between them again, and she finally whispered, "I was not lying when I said I missed your lips, Garfield Logan."

He took that as an invitation and leaned down to kiss her. Her hands splayed against his chest, still touching his skin as his mouth moved experimentally over hers. She tasted of tea and a touch of sweetness from their small meal this afternoon, and this strange flavor seemed to be like an aphrodisiac that rushed straight to his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body, his mouth tilting to the side and feasting on her.

Raven made strange little mewls in the back of her throat, and the sounds only seemed to make the fire inside Garfield burn hotter. He nudged her lips open and dipped his tongue inside, wanting to taste the inside of her to see if it was just as sweet as her lips. It was, and it was just as addicting as the rest of her.

Raven pulled away, gasping for breath. Garfield took the opportunity to admire her as she was in this very moment. Her lips were moist from their kisses and her cheeks were flushed a bright, innocent red. She stared into his eyes for a few seconds longer before leaning up on her tiptoes and closing the space between their mouths again.

"Hey, Gar! I heard that you…" The door swung open and a man stood in the doorway, flooding the dark room with light from the outside.

Raven pulled away from Garfield as if she'd been burned, blushing furiously. She groped for the hood of her cloak and yanked it over her head, trying to hide in the comfort of her own shadows. Garfield hunted for his shirt in the darkness around them, mumbling curses as his friend laughed from the threshold.

"I see the rumors are true. You _did_ bring a guest over." He held out his hand to Raven, offering a small, polite smile. "I didn't mean to interrupt, miss. I'm Richard, I happen to be Garfield's friend."

Raven glanced from his hand to his face and back again, and eventually slid her hand into his to keep up propriety. "Hello."

"I was just coming over because I heard Gar had a visitor, and I was told by my wife to come invite you to have supper with us." He was fighting to hold in his laughter and Garfield pulled his shirt over his head, and had turned to desperately searching for his scarf. Richard just continued to grin. "I'm sorry if I intruded at a bad time…"

"You _did_." Garfield had found his scarf and had taken to wrapping it around his neck and mouth. He glared at his friend and turned to wrapping his hands. "We were… er…."

"Otherwise engaged?" Richard laughed at their awkward, embarrassed expressions. "I see that. Look, we're just inviting you over for dinner this evening. Why don't you come over and I can save you from Garfield's rather limited cooking skills."

Garfield snorted. "Kori's skills are not that much better."

Richard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're right."

Raven managed to gather enough composure to look at Richard with an affirmative nod, breaking the awkward banter between them. Her face had shifted into it's normal, unreadable facade and no one could quite tell what she was thinking. "We would be most appreciative of a supper invitation."

"Alright. I'll let her know." He grinned at the two of them, leaning back on his heels as he stared. "I'll let her know you'll be over in a little bit." He started to head out the door, but paused before he had completely left. "Don't take too long!"

Raven blushed brightly and glared at the back of his head as he sauntered away. "He seems like a bit of a pest."

Garfield snorted. "You have _no_ idea…"


	10. Friendship

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Friendship

Garfield stared at Raven from across the small room, honestly trying to listen to Richard as he talked about something boring and menial. He couldn't remember the topic, and frankly, he didn't really want to. No, he was far too interested in watching Raven as she tried to navigate conversation with Richard's rather excitable wife, Kori. She looked somewhat panicked at the idea that she had to have honest conversations with someone other than Garfield, and it frightened her. Her eyes were wide and she tried to keep up with whatever Kori was saying with understanding nods and questions. It all looked quite awkward from Garfield's position.

If no one was listening to his thoughts, he had to admit that she was rather… _adorable_. Although he highly doubted that Raven would appreciate the sentiment as much as he did. Holding back a chuckle, he tried to pull his mind back into focus with Raver's conversation, but Richard had already noticed that his friend had mentally removed himself from their time together. His own eyes followed Garfield's and he smiled.

"Ah." He chuckled, his voice low enough that neither one of their companions heard what he was saying. "I see that there is something serious to this then… tell me, Garfield. Where on _earth_did you find someone who would put up with you?"

He blushed and fidgeted a little, choosing to move more toward privacy out the back door of their house and into the small garden they kept. Richard's homestead was in a much more affluent part of town and it certainly showed. The garden behind his house was one of flowers, and no necessary crops (as he usually sent servants to buy from the farmers themselves). He had been blessed as the ward of one of the lords who lived in the manors farther up the trail and his life (while still fairly simple in comparison to Lord Wayne) was easier than most.

"I don't think this…" Garfield paused, trying to think of the right word for whatever existed between Raven and himself. "… _relationship_ is what you believe it to be, Richard. She helped me out when I needed and I am just returning the favor. That's it."

"Uh-huh." Richard bent down and picked at a daisy that was growing close to the stone house, a playful smirk on his lips. "And does 'returning the favor' include heavy kissing while you're half naked? I find it hard to believe that is not some kind of relationship. Or, at least, an indication of the beginnings of a relationship."

"She started it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Garfield realized how childish that sounded. Perhaps Raven had started their most recent bout of kissing, but he could have stopped it at any time, and he chose not to. No, instead he chose to indulge in the feeling of having her admire him. And he _certainly_ chose to indulge in her tea-flavored kisses. He blushed and kicked at the stone path under his feet. "I mean… It's complicated."

"I don't see how." Richard shrugged, looking at him from across the path. "I think you're trying to read more into this than you realize. From what you've told me, Raven could have gone to a closer town - a bigger town actually, but she didn't. No, she chose to come here. Whether to see you purpose or not, she chose this town above a bigger town with more commerce to simply get a bowl. Don't you think that means something?"

Garfield rolled his eyes and sat down on a bench, his friend joining him. "Now you're reading too much into it. Besides, how did she know where I lived? I never told her."

"Maybe you didn't have to. Maybe it's fate." Richard grinned into his friend's face.

Garfield rolled his eyes and gently punched his friend's shoulder in camaraderie. "Clearly Kori is getting the best of you, Richard. You're already starting to sound so star-crossed over our… _non-_relationship."

He just laughed and leaned back. "You deserve to have a real relationship after all this time, Garfield. You've been hiding yourself from the world for so long that it seems almost impossible that you would ever truly let anyone in. Seeing the way you two interact… it's interesting." He paused and seemed to think for a second. "And it's nice. You look actually happy with her, and she clearly has no qualms over _this_." Richard tugged at his friend's cheeks and Garfield yelped in surprise.

"Hey, stop that." He pushed his hand off and glared. Richard always teased him about his skin in jest, but there was never any sort of judgment in his eyes, and Garfield appreciated that. It was nice to know that his friends still loved him in spite of his obvious deformity.

"You should ask her to move closer."

Garfield jerked at that statement and felt his eyes grow wide with shock. He stared at Richard, waiting in silence for him to explain himself, and a few seconds ticked by before he continued.

"It's obvious she won't move into your house, as it's likely that she needs the separation from people and towns, but there is such a long journey between here and where she lives… I can't imagine that would be easy."

Garfield sighed. "Again, Richard. You're making this sound as if we have a relationship."

"When I walked in, you were practically halfway to going to bed with her, Garfield!" He laughed and stared at his friend with a smile. "It's obvious that there's _something_ between you two. Whether you choose to admit it or not."

Garfield scowled, but knew that he had a point. He certainly did have feelings for Raven and he was getting all the signals that she had feelings for him… perhaps this was a relationship in its infancy. Perhaps this was much more than just a chance meeting between two acquaintances. That idea made his heart beat faster and his head start to spin.

"Garfield? Raven says it is getting late!" Kori waved to them from the back door, her eyes bright and knowing in the thin light of late evening. "She wishes to return to your homestead."

"Alright." He stood up and moved to head back inside, but Richard grabbed his wrist before he moved too far.

"Just consider what I said, Gar." His eyes darted to where Raven was standing, patiently waiting for her escort to return to her. "There is _something_ there."

Garfield felt his face darken from a blush, and he pulled the scarf around his face tighter out of habit before muttering a rushed 'goodbye' and racing to Raven's side. There were a few more minutes of pleasantries between friends, and then they walked out into the night, leaving the comfort of friendship behind them.

A few moments ticked by in silence as they walked back to Garfield's small home.

"They're very nice." Raven's voice was soft, barely audible even in the stillness of the night. She fidgeted under Garfield's curious stare, letting her words sit between them for a moment. "I… I don't remember ever knowing someone as nice as your friends, Garfield. Victor, Kori, Richard… they are all drawn to your brightness, and there is something endearing about that."

He stopped walking for a moment and stared down at her, confused. "Drawn to my brightness? What do you mean by that?"

Raven blushed and raised her hand above his heart, looking up into his face. "You are so warm and open with everyone. There is an honesty in you that I rarely see in anyone, and in my profession of helping people, I have seen both the best of the world and worst of it. People are drawn to you because you are _bright_, Garfield. This is why you have so many friends who care about you. In spite of everything that has transpired in your life, you still glow with happiness."

He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he stared at her, trying to catch his breath. His hand covered her own over his heard, never breaking eye-contact. "And you, Raven? Are you drawn to my brightness?"

She blinked, her eyes wide with surprise at his question. A few seconds ticked by and when Garfield began to believe that he would never get a straight answer out of her, she nodded. "Yes. I am. I am drawn to your brightness, Garfield."

He couldn't help himself from kissing her. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her so tightly against him, that it must have seemed like he was squeezing the air from her lungs. His lips moved over her own, stealing kisses from her in a way that made sure she would always remember them. He never wanted to forget this moment - this moment of honesty between them. The scent of tea filled him until he felt like he was drowning in her essence, and he was happy to be pulled under the waves.

He tilted his head to the side, slipping his tongue between her lips and tasting her even more. She was hesitant to return his ministrations, but eventually her tongue moved against his, tasting him in the same way he tasted her. She made that damnable, _infuriating_ mewl in the back of her throat again, and he almost caved under the pressure of lust right there. But, Raven seemed to grasp onto a moment of reason, and she pulled herself back from his lips. She reached up and pulled the scarf off entirely, offering him a small smile.

"Take me home, Garfield." She traced his lips with her fingertips, eyes dark and pleading with him. "Take me home."

He stared down at her, only too happy to oblige her request.


	11. Solace

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Solace

When Garfield woke up the next morning, he was undeniably _warm._Outside his window the sounds of early morning had started to take root. Roosters called out, birds began to chirp, and the sound of people waking to start their daily chores could be heard from his neighbors. Through all of this, he couldn't deny the delicious feeling of warmth pressed against him, weaving through his soul until he was unable to tell where it began and he ended. He could have laid there all morning and simply wallowed in that delicious feeling.

The warmth around him shifted and Garfield's eyes flew open in shock. Oh. _Right._ He stared into a wealth of dark, blue-black hair that curled around his fingertips and smelled of tea.

_Raven_.

He felt a blush creep up his neck before he could stop it, and she shifted again in his arms. A strange, content noise escaped her throat as her fingers wove through his own, bringing him closer. She pulled the covers up over their shoulders and pushed her body back into his.

"Good morning."

Garfield panicked. What did he say? What was he _supposed_ to say? They had… His thoughts drifted off as he closed his eyes, remembering the flashed of her skin against his own, her lips pressed against his, the arch to her back, the way his name sounded when it fell from her mouth, filled with passion… he remembered all of it. Garfield shifted again, trying to stay calm as she rolled over to look at him from beneath the folds of the old, faded quilt.

"Are you alright?"

Her dark eyes were wide and innocent, and he felt himself falling into her before he could stop. His lips crashed against her own and he found himself desperately milking another moan from her mouth, running his hands over the smooth alabaster of her body, and doing whatever he could just to hear the glorious sound of her voice again. He could have laid here and done this all day - delighted himself with the secrets of her body within the privacy of his own home.

Finally, he forced himself to pull away.

"We should stop…" Her voice was low and breathy, but there was no real weight to her words. It was as if she was saying them for propriety's sake, not because she believed in them. "It's morning and you have chores today…" There was a long, slow pause and she tore her eyes away from his face, sadness lining her features. "And I have to return home."

Right. Home. _Her_ home. Her home which was _not_ his home.

"Stay one more day."

Garfield felt his eyes widen as those words escaped his mouth of their own volition, and he suddenly wished he was anywhere but inches from her shocked face. Swallowing his fear, he forced himself to reach out to her again. "Stay one more day, Raven. I'll put off my chores for today, and we can stay in bed all day. You don't even have to move."

Logically, he knew that his pleading sounded coarse and a little bit lewd, but he wanted to hold onto this warmth she possessed. He wanted to feel it pressing up against him both innocently and sinfully. His fingers curled around her hair, and he kissed her again, his mouth moving over hers as if to trying to convince her to stay. "Read to me all day if you want, and I'll lay here and listen… and when you get tired, just stay in my arms and sleep… but… just… _don't_ go."

He could feel the tears pricking against his eyes in spite of his ragged attempts to contain them. He didn't want her to leave him, not now. Raven had _stayed_ with him (something Tara had never done), she had talked sweet things to him as they fell asleep, murmuring stories about Metrion and Zinthos, and talking about her life in the forest. There was a longing in her words that he couldn't quite place… but as he listened harder, he heard the sound of her deep, implacable desire for friends.

A desire for _him_.

"I… I want to , Garfield. Truly, I do." She reached out and ran her fingertips over his face, kissing along his jaw before pulling back. "I want to stay with you… but my home isn't here. My home is half a day's journey away."

"So, I'll come with you." He captured her mouth in another kiss. "I'll leave everything here and I'll go with you into the woods." His breath caught in his throat and he pulled back farther from her. "I can't lose you."

"Lose me?" Raven pulled back, and a low chuckle erupted from her throat. She let a rare smile spread across her lips and she placed her hand over his heart, pulling herself even closer to him. "Garfield Logan, I'm afraid you will never lose me… not _ever_. I will be as close to you as I possibly can, but you have to respect my distance until I am ready."

It took Garfield a long while to fully decipher her words. When he did, his face darkened and his hands tightened around her waist. "Are you telling me that… that you want to be close to me?"

She smiled again. "I am telling you that while my situation is… _complicated_ at best, I promise that I do not want to have such a wide separation between us either. Please, give me time to sort out my affairs and we can talk about this at a later time."

He felt his heart swell with joy, and he wanted nothing more than to roll her under him and take her again. He wanted to explore her body over and over until every part of her was known to him. This wasn't the same kind of lust he had felt with Tara. This was his way of expressing love, and his way of telling her that he would always be next to her.

Garfield reached out to touch her again, but the rooster in the back garden crowed loudly next to the window, making him jump in surprise. He groaned as he realized that it truly was time to get up, and threw a hand over his eyes in defeat.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing." Raven pushed his hand out of his face and kissed him. "Just come and visit me soon. And don't make me wait too long."

With an air of finality that effectively ended the conversation, she rose from his bed, his white bedclothes falling from her nude body as she hunted through the darkness of his room for her own clothes. Raven dressed slowly and packed her things quietly as he got his own self ready for his day. It was as if they were both trying to draw out the morning, as if they could hold off the inevitable. But, Raven had to return to her place in the forest, she told him so.

Just before she was about to leave, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him tight against herself, whispering into his ear. "Do not be a stranger, Garfield Logan."

With those words she walked off into the early morning sun, leaving a stunned, love-struck Garfield in her wake.

It wasn't until several hours later that he realized two very important things - she had chosen _not_ to pick up her bowl from Victor, and she had stolen his scarf.


	12. Ending

**The Tea Sorcerer  
**Ending

_Several Months Later…_

Metrion landed on Garfield's shoulder, crowing loudly to signal his arrival, before taking to the sky again. He glanced up at the bird before staring at Raven's tent, waiting patiently for her to finish up with her customer. From behind the folds of brightly colored fabric, he could hear muffled talking and happy noises. After a few minutes, Raven and a strange woman appeared from the interior of the tent, amiably discussing something.

"… you really must consider moving into town, Miss Raven. My cousin would be more than happy to set you up with the most beautiful townhouse. He has good taste, after all."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I'm quite content here." She patted the woman on her shoulder and walked past Garfield, giving him an innocent, almost shy smile. "And anyway, my ravens prefer the forest to town." She paused and considered something. "And I am not _so far_ anymore. Merely a few miles."

"I know. But it would be much more convenient for the rest of the town."

"I imagine it would."

The woman's eyes flicked over to Garfield, standing by the tent. She dropped her voice low and nudged Raven's side. "And you would be closer to Mr. Logan."

Raven blushed. "Well, I suppose that would be a benefit."

"It certainly would." She nodded decisively and gave Raven an understanding smile. "Just let me know should you want to move closer to the rest of us, Miss Raven, and I will let my cousin know."

"I will." She nodded and said her good-byes as the woman disappeared down the road and into town.

"Busy day?"

She just nodded, her eyes tired. Garfield waited until the woman had wandered down the path someways before he took Raven's hand in his and pulled her deep into his arms. She smelled of fresh mint today, obviously having mixed up something for arthritis for the older woman. He buried his nose into her neck and breathed deep, hearing her breath hitch as his lips grazed her skin.

"I think I know how you can feel better…" He nibbled up her neck before tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. She shivered in his arms and he smiled, pulled away. "But first, we have a dinner date with Kori and Richard. Don't forget, you promised them last week."

Raven's face fell. "You're such a tease." She sighed. "And you're right, I _did_ promise them we would be there tonight."

He smiled at her, letting the silence fall over them. A few seconds ticked by and he looked up into the trees, his eyes trying to find Metrion. "How's Papa Bird?"

Raven frowned. "They lost another egg the other day. I'm not sure in a snake got to it or something else, but I think there's only two left now, and Metrion guards the nest with his life. He nearly attacked a customer the other day and I had to shoo him away before he did any real damage."

"I'm sorry, Raven. I know you were looking forward to the chicks." Garfield took her hand and pulled her inside the tent. The scent of mint permeated the fabric around them, calming him as he watched her remove her cloak and apron.

"I'm sure the other two will make it. I'll just have to help them keep watch over it." She pulled a ribbon from her hair and combed her fingers through the dark strands, rolling her shoulders to ease out any kinks in her muscles.

"Victor is still asking you to pick up your bowl you know."

Raven glanced at him, her eyes smiling under his teasing. "It gives me an excuse to go visit him. I don't have much need to see a blacksmith otherwise."

Garfield watched her in silence, that familiar bubble of love rising up into his chest and wrapping around his heart. He felt _content_ here, happier than he ever had in his life. And tomorrow, that emotion would only grow stronger.

A second passed between them, and he felt the words escape his mouth before he could stop them. "Are you happy you moved closer?"

Raven's hands stilled in her hair and she offered him a rare smile. "Of course." Her smiled turned sly. "At the very least the move was a very good business decision."

Garfield pouted and he stared at her, knowing she was teasing but still slightly miffed.

"And I get to see you nearly every day."

He moved closer to her, and took her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her. As his lips grazed against her own, he felt his breath catch in his throat as his heart suddenly took on a life of its own. It didn't matter how many times he captured her lips, or how many times she said 'I love you', the reaction would always be the same. He would be forever possessed by her.

She pulled away just a little, looking into his eyes as her fingers tightened in the folds of his linen shirt. Raven captured her lower lip between her teeth before releasing him with a smile. "I think we can afford to be a little late, Garfield… don't you agree?"

He most certainly did.

)O(

_Hi, friends! So, in the event you didn't know, this was a story I posted on Tumblr. I wanted to make sure that I posted it here in case anyone wanted to enjoy it in a different format. I didn't do too much editing to it, but I tried to catch some of the mistakes I made. _

_Anyway, thank you so much for reading, you're awesome!_


End file.
